


don't you dare talk to my girl again

by johanna_elizabeth



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_elizabeth/pseuds/johanna_elizabeth
Summary: A new guy starts to hit on Nora and Alejandro is not very happy about it.





	don't you dare talk to my girl again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and time mistakes,but Englsih is not my mother tongue.

"Hey. Can I sit here?" Nora looked up and saw an unknown boy. "Yeah, sure!" She gave him a little smile. He sat down while returning the smile.  
"I'm Nora by the way."  
"I'm Miguel. Nice to meet you."  
"Are you new here?", Nora asked curiously. "Yeah I just moved here from Mexico." "Thats cool! I've been there once, it's really cool there." Miguel laughed. "Yeah it is. But my parents got a new job so we moved."  
In that moment the teacher came in and started with the period. 

Halfway trough the period Nora received a little note from Miguel:  
'I have a 20min break after this period, wanna grab some coffee?'

'Sorry, already meeting someone.' she wrote on the same paper. Miguel looked up, when he read her response and gave puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, I would really like to get to know you." Nora suddenly felt uncomfortable, because it felt like he was asking her out. "No, I really can't!" With that she turned back to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

He tried to talk to her again after the period ended. "Hey wait Nora!" He catched her hand. "If you can't meet now, l suggest I'll pick you up this evening and you could maybe show me the city. Or we go to a movie." Nora raised her eyebrows. "No, I'm really sorry,"she apologized. She just wanted to go away and never talk to this guy again. When they met earlier she thought maybe they could have been friends. Now she just wanted to get rid of him. "Actually I'm meeting..." she started, to explain to him who she was meeting, but two strong arms hugged her from behind, giving the answer away. A huge smile crept over her face and she turned around to see Alejandro. 

"Hey!" she greeted her boyfriend in a voice that sounded way to enthusiastic. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but they greeted each other casual in other situations. She stepped on her tip toes and gave him a long kiss, what turned out to be more passionate and heavy. She turned back to face Miguel who was in shock. She still hugged Alejandro from the side. "What I was trying to say... I can't because I have plans with the best boyfriend in the world." She kissed said on the cheek. "And just to be clear, I love him very much and I won't cheat on him EVER." She gave Miguel a sweet innocent smile. "Tell me when you change your mind," he added and shrugged his shoulders. "Actually she won't!" Alejandro finally said. "I think Nora has her own voice." Miguel said. "Yeah I do but Alejandro knows what I think so he is allowed to answer for me."  
"Yeah so go hit on a girl who is willing to start something with a creep like you," Alejandro said, "and don't you dare talk to my girl again." 

Miguel stood still on his place and just looked at him suddenly with a lot less self confidence than before.  
"You can go now. And if you ever try to touch Nora, my friends will have a lot of fun with you." Slowly Miguel started to walk away.

"Is everything alright? Did he hurt you? What did he do?" Alejandro suddenly asks with a worried look on his face. He traced his fingers over Noras cheek and held her close. "Yeah I'm Ok and no he didn't hurt me. He just flirted with me and asked me out. I was trying to tell him that I have a boyfriend when you showed up." Alejandro still looked in her eyes with a worried and not really convinced expression. "Everything is alright, I promise!" Nora said seeing the look on his face.  "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Nora sad with a little laugh. "So he didn't try to touch inappropriately or did anything you didn't like?" Alejandro still didn't look convinced. "No! Stop worrying! I'm fine." She gave him reassuring smile which he gladly returns. "Ok!" he said and embraced her. She smelled his cologne and the fabric of his sweater and decided that this is what she wants to smell everyday. After that he kisses her gently and decides this is what he wants everyday.

They skipped school for the rest of the day and drove trough Madrid, looking at the little not well known places. Miguel never tried to even talk to Nora again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope these two are getting s3, because I just love them so freaking much <3  
> Come chat with me on tumblr @myskamlove :))  
> Also Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
